This invention relates generally to solid fuel operated burner furnaces, and more particularly it relates to tunnel burner furnaces capable of selectively burning different kinds of solid fuels and the invention relates also to a method for burning solid fuels in such furnaces.
Burner furnaces such as ceramic burner furnaces operable on the basis of burning method utilizing solid fuels especially coal are known from the prior art. Such conventional burner furnaces possess, however, different disadvantages. For example, the desired temperature distribution within the furnace and a uniform heat transfer is frequently unattainable and this deficiency may have an ill effect on the fired product. In addition, the operation of conventional burning furnaces of this type is mostly expensive and requires a corresponding attendance. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that known burner furnaces are designed only for the application of a specific solid fuel material.